villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos (Marvel Fanfilm Universe)
Thanos, also known in his human disguise as Alexander Pierce, is one of the three main antagonists (alongside Galactus and Carnage) of the Marvel Fanfilm Universe. He serves as the overarching antagonist of Avengers: Galactic Warlords and an unseen major antagonist of Avengers: The Last Stand. He reappears as the main antagonist in the final film of the saga, Avengers: In The Darkest Hours. He is a ruthless and destructive warlord who created The Oblivions and wiped them all out, with the exception of Galactus. He is portrayed by JK Simmons. History Past He is a tyrannical and ruhtless demi-god and warlord whom created The Oblivions, including Galactus. However, he started a war against them, wiping them all out except Galactus. Following these events, he disgused himself as the new S.H.I.E.L.D leader, Alexander Pierce, hoping to destroy planet Earth. Avengers: Galactic Warlords He at first discussed S.H.I.E.L.D issues with his vice CEO, Arthur Zemo. Zemo reported to him that an alien (Galactus) has crashlanded inside the city. He went and pretended to help and stop Galactus from finding the three crystals, but then he revealed himself to be Thanos and not Pierce, and thereafter he killed his two bodyguards. He then met Galactus who demanded from him the third crystal of Thanos. Thanos revealed Galactus that he was planning for both of them to rule the world, as he created Galactus' race, The Oblivions for a purpose. Galactus took the third crystal and presumably killed Thanos before consuming planet Earth entirely. Avengers: In The Darkest Hours Thanos returns from the dead and with Dr. Arnim Zola's help, he forms The Black Order and revives Mordo, Carnage, William Stryker (as Annihilus), Grandmaster, The Red Skull and Mysterio so he could control them like his own puppets. He also takes control of The Oblivions, led by General Kang who was also the former servant of Galactus. He asks Zola if there is any progress with the revival project. After his plans seem successful for him, he decides to kill Arnim Zola as the mad scientist is no longer useful for him. He then orders his minions to capture The Iron Man and hand him over, so he could turn Tony to the dark side. In the meanwhile he also orders Annihilus to shoot his weapon onto planet Earth. Eventually, the Iron Man was brought infront of him and thereafter Thanos revealed that he has full control over Iron Man's suit and powers, since the suit is built of a metal called dyno, which he has created himself. However, Iron Man does reach his full potential, and he manages to overpower Thanos and Baron Mordo. After Mordo was killed, Thanos tries to kill Iron Man with his telekinetic powers. However, Iron Man becomes invincible and overpowers Thanos' attacks, thus killing the titan once and for all. Link to the fanfilm https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1KA3C8rkNjXBgQocWzW-WUNxK6XW1zE8mAeg2cUHVsEk/edit#slide=id.p Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:One-Man Army Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulators Category:Criminals Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadomasochists Category:Revolutionary Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Contradictory Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Necromancers Category:Barbarians Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Remorseless Category:Evil Creator Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:God Wannabe Category:Assassin Category:Dictator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egotist Category:Nihilists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Provoker Category:Marvel villans Category:Usurpers